


Spider-man: A Study of Home

by fischyparkvr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Scared Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, i wrote this instead of doing homework, love that for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fischyparkvr/pseuds/fischyparkvr
Summary: Peter was freaking out.Not like he doesn't ever freak out, because he freaks out a lot. Just ask Ned, May, or basically anyone that ever met Peter. This time he was freaking out because his world was just turned upside down. His life, after one stupid video, had changed. Completely. Forever. The entire world knew his identity. Now, sitting on the top of some random lamp pole, every single bystander had their phones out, and through the crowds, he could see Mj, looking up at him.In sudden realization, he decided;He needed to leave. Now.In one quick swoop, Peter was swinging through the city, trying to find somewhere- anywhere that wasn't surrounded by people. Even through the loud whoosh of the wind blowing in his face, he could feel his heart racing.Then it hit him.He was a wanted criminal.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Karen Page & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Happy Hogan, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> aight so this is my first time using ao3 because I got sick and tired of w*ttpad so here I am. my dumbass really wanted team red and this started as a bunch of headcanons so I decided to make something out of it. IMPORTANT: There is NO romantic spideypool here. The only thing Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are is bros, and that is IT. no pedophelia here. nope! sorry!

Peter was freaking out.

Not like he doesn't ever freak out, because he freaks out a lot. Just ask Ned, May, or basically anyone that ever met Peter. This time he was freaking out because his world was just turned upside down. His life, after one _stupid_ video, had changed. Completely. Forever. The entire _world_ knew his identity. Now, sitting on the top of some random lamp pole, every single bystander had their phones out, and through the crowds, he could see Mj, looking up at him.

In sudden realization, he decided;

_He needed to leave. Now._

In one quick swoop, Peter was swinging through the city, trying to find somewhere- _anywhere_ that wasn't surrounded by people. Even through the loud _whoosh_ of the wind blowing in his face, he could feel his heart racing.

Then it hit him.

He was a wanted criminal.

Peter almost dropped face first onto concrete, quickly saved his fall, and landed in a back alley.

He looked around, breathing heavily, when he saw a sewer drain. In the distance, he could hear police sirens getting louder by the minute.

"Oh, this is going to be so disgusting." He groaned, before ripping open the drain, and jumped in, making sure to seal the drain just as it had been before.

"Hopefully they don't think to check here." He murmured, and felt his shoulders relax when the sirens got farther away.

At that moment, Peter felt the need to check his phone. What a bad idea that was, seeing as he had 57 unread messages from Ned and May combined, and one from Mj.

**Mj: They can track your phone.**

In a brilliant moment of idiocy, he smashed the phone in his hand.

"Hey Karen, how far do these sewers go?" Peter asked, walking down a corridor, thankful he had his mask to keep _some_ of the smell out of his airways.

 _"All the way to Manhattan."_ The AI replied, and Peter sighed.

"Well it's not like they _won't_ be looking there. Ugh, what am I going to do?" He leaned against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

It felt like he'd walked for hours when Peter stumbled upon an open sewer drain. That was when he saw that it was night.

"Hey, Karen?"

_"Yes, Peter?"_

"Do you think it's.." He gulped. "Is it safe? To- to go up?"

_"There are no signs of police cruisers near your area."_

"Okay. Okay that's good." He thought for a moment. "Can they track my suit?"

_"Did you built a tracker in the suit?"_

Peter thought for a moment.

"I don't think so."

_"Then you should be safe. Plus, I am fairly certain that Miss Potts-Stark and Colonel Rhodes wouldn't aid the FBI in their ongoing search."_

"Oh that's good- wait, FBI? The FBI are in this too?!"

_"I'm afraid so, Peter."_

"Great." He sighed. "But this was Beck's plan, wasn't it? To get everyone against me. Well guess what Beck?! You _win!_ You _beat me!"_ He started shouting. _"Are you happy now?!"_

He decided to climb the ladder up to the surface, and didn't recognize where he was at _all._

"Uh, Karen? Where are we?" Peter groaned, quickly hopping into an alley, taking his mask off.

_"Hell's Kitchen."_

"Hell's Kitchen? Wait- isn't this home to that one vigilante- uh, Daredevil, I think?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Peter's shoulders tensed up, and he turned around. It was dark in the alley, but Peter could tell the vigilante was wearing red and black armor- at least that's what Peter assumed it was. He clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

"Hello Spider-man. We should talk."

"So, you're- you're Daredevil?" Peter asked, standing his ground.

"No i'm Captain America." He said flatly, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Funny." Peter said cautiously. "So, um, are we gonna fight or what? Cause, not gonna lie, i'm beat. I've had a pretty shitty day, as you can probably tell."

"I can. And no, I'm not here to fight you. In fact, i'm here to help you." Daredevil said, and Peter frowned.

"Help me?" Peter took a step back.

"You need a lawyer, yes? With Mysterio's video that got released, I assume you're on a pretty tight schedule."

"Well yeah- wait, you- you don't believe Mysterio?" Peter asked, gulping.

"No, Peter. I don't." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not going to just turn me in to the feds?"

"You don't." The vigilante said. "But I _can_ say that everything you just said was true. You're cautious of me. You don't trust me. You want to protect your friends, that's why you ran."

"How did you-"

Daredevil chuckled dryly. "Believe it or not, someone's heartbeat can tell lot about themselves."

"You can hear my heartbeat?" Peter asked, and Daredevil nodded.

Peter thought for a moment. He sighed, giving in.

"Well you are right. I _don't_ trust you. But I guess I could probably use the help.. but wait- who _are_ you friends exactly?"

"You'll see." Daredevil said, and Peter raised a brow.

"I- wow. Okay then, after you. Cute ears, by the way."

"They're horns."

"Oh, cool. Can I call you Hornbread then?"

"No."

"Okay Hornbread."

They arrived at a building that Peter didn't recognize, and Daredevil gestured Peter to follow inside. Peter clenched his jaw, but followed silently. He shut the door behind them and Peter gulped when he walked into the living room. There were two people sitting on the couch. One had greased back hair and a suit, the other had blonde hair in a bun, and was wearing a white blouse and work pants.

"Are you kidding? _This_ kid is the guy people think is a cold-blooded killer?" The guy jumped up, surprised.

"Foggy!" The lady whacked him on the back of his head, and the guy- _Foggy,_ whimpered.

_"Ow!"_

"Spider-man, this is Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page." Daredevil said, before taking his helmet off. "And i'm Matt Murdock."

"Okay, wait- why do those names sound familiar?" Peter thought out loud.

"Nelson and Murdock? Avocadoes at law? You've heard of us?" Foggy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Avo- what?" Peter tilted his head.

 _"Attorneys._ Attorneys at law. They're lawyers." Karen sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Oh. Okay, so hold on- Daredevil, the- the vigilante- is a _lawyer?_ How does that work?" Peter was even more confused.

"That's what _we_ said!" Foggy threw his hands up, and Karen rolled her eyes.

Matt frowned. "Alright, alright, I get it. Listen, we need to focus on-"

"-on the fact that I was framed for murder and terrorism? Yes, _please!_ I'd love to focus on that." Peter supplied, sarcastically, folding his arms.

"I like this kid." Foggy whispered. Peter and Matt both heard. Super hearing and all.

"First of all, we need you to tell us what really happened that day."

"Obviously." Peter shrugged.

"And we have to get your aunt over here." Karen said. "She's probably worried sick about you."

"Oh, right.. May- wait, oh god, I just- I just left her! Is she okay? Is she-"

"Your aunt is fine. She and this Happy guy were actually the ones to contact us." Foggy added.

"Wait, really?" Peter widened his eyes.

Matt nodded, ad Foggy continued. "Mhm. So yeah, she's fine."

"No, no, no, I need to-"

"What you need-" Matt started, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder, who flinched. "-is a nights rest."

"Right.." Peter frowned, but nodded. "Okay.."

"We'll figure this out, Peter. I promise." Karen said softly, and Foggy nodded.

"Thanks.." Peter mumbled.

"Um- do you have any extra clothes?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt nodded. "I'll get some for you."

"Yeah, first you gotta hit the showers. No offence man, but you _stink."_ Foggy said, and Karen gave him a look.

_"What?"_

Peter nodded just now realizing how much he smelled like shit.

"I'll just, uh- yeah." Peter turned awkwardly and went to find the bathroom.

Peter had passed out on the couch after he'd gotten dressed-a much too large t-shirt and sweatpants, courtesy to Matt-when he woke up. Bright morning sunlight was peeking out of the window and into the apartment.

He found his mask and put it on. "Hey Karen?"

The AI and the woman from the other night-who was surprisingly still at the apartment-both answered at the same time.

"Oh- no, not you Miss Page! I was talking to my AI."

"Your AI's name is Karen?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager who grew up with Spongebob Squarepants, don't judge me." He frowned.

"Oh no, I don't judge at all! I _loved_ that show as a kid." She chuckled. "Oh, by the way, we called your aunt. She said she'd get here as soon as she could. She said she needed to make a few stops."

"Huh. Okay.. I mean- uh, t-thank you, Miss Page."

"Just Karen." She smiled. "Just don't confuse me with your AI."

Peter chuckled. "Will do- I mean, won't do. Uh- nevermind."

"Morning, Karen. Peter." Matt said.

Peter hummed in response.

A few minutes alter Foggy showed up with a stack of paper, then about an hour after that, there was a knock on the door.

Karen opened the door and May Parker rushed in. Peter gaped, and jumped off the couch and threw himself at her, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

"I-I've been trying to call, but you- you weren't picking up, I thought- I thought-" She started sputtering.

"I broke my phone. Mj said it was being tracked, and I-I panicked."

"Good thing you did, because then this reunion might not be so bittersweet." Mj said, walking into the room, Ned right behind her.

"Guys! You- oh my god-" Peter gasped, not sure who to hug first, so he threw each arm around each friend.

"Oh man, the reunions always get me." Foggy sniffed, and Karen smiled at the family.

"Okay, so, what do you have so far? How can we fix this?" May asked this.

"Spider-man's innocence? We think we might have a solution to that. Peter's identity on the other hand.." Matt trailed off, and they understood.

"Wait, Peter's Stark Internship!" Ned shouted.

"What about it?" Peter asked, feeling a pain in his chest at the mention of 'Stark'.

"That could be your alibi!"

Peter connected the dots, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my- you're right! Beck wanted revenge on Tony, so of course it'd make sense that he would take someone close to him and frame them! Like his intern- Ned you're a genius!" 

"I know!" He smiled proudly.

Mj rolled her eyes at the two. "Okay, so one problem down. But Murdock, you said that you had a way to prove Peter's- sorry, _Spider-man's_ innocence?"

"Yes. Karen?" Matt turned to Page, who nodded.

"So I did some research on the attack, and realized that the Tower Bridge probably had cameras, right?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Because if Beck was working on that part of the bridge, then it'd make sense that he'd hide the footage." Peter continued. "So if we can get the cam feed, then-"

"-then we'd have everything that really happened on tape!" Ned finished.

"That's genius, guys, seriously, but um, how?" Foggy asked.

Peter smirked. "I think I know someone."

"Okay, so good news!" Peter said, just getting off of the phone with Happy. "Happy said he'd talk with Pepper and Rhodey to try and get the Tower Bridge footage. They said we just have to wait until they actually get it."

"So then what else do we do?" May asked.

"Witnesses, allies, people he's saved, we get their opinions to more thoroughly prove Spider-man is innocent. Peter, as well." Matt stayed, counting off his fingers.

"So it's settled? That's- that's it?" Ned asked, his worried side showing.

Foggy nodded. "Pretty much. But of course, we've got the trial, but we'll need the evidence, and witness reports, and blah blah blah before that can happen. I'd say try and lay low for a while, though."

"Naturally." Mj deadpanned. Peter frowned at her.

She looked at him. "Listen, i'm _worried,_ okay?"

Peter smiled at her. "Yeah, I know."

They had _finally_ agreed to let Peter leave the apartment, just as long as he stayed hidden, which was why he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, brown pants and a black baseball cap, and he wore his old glasses- you know, to complete the look.

He was walking around the area, getting some fresh air, and thankfully not that many people were around. He started to hum when his spidey sense went off. Nervously he glanced around, and decided it was best to get back to the apartment through an alleyway.

Not a good idea, as it turns out.

His spidey sense rung loud in his ears, to the point he thought he would have a migraine, when he heard it.

The heavy footsteps. The sound of a slow, calm heartbeat.

He turned, and froze.

The man standing in front of him, with a scorpion tattoo.

_Scorpion tattoo._

_The ferry._

_Matt Gargon._

He realized, the area around the alley he was in really was deserted. And he didn't have his webshooters on him.

At that moment, he was frozen in place. Especially when he saw the _gun._

"Uhm.." He gulped. "..That's not for me, is it?"


	2. To Show A Sign Of Decency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working on an mcu spideytorch fic so updates may take a while for this one :/

Cold.

That was all Peter felt.

_Cold._

_Damp._

He hissed in pain when he felt a water droplet hit his stomach.

_Wait- why did his chest sting?_

Oh. That's right.

He was shot.

In the chest.

_And_ shoulder.

_And_ leg.

_Thrice._

Did he really just think thrice?

"Ughhh.." He groaned, sitting up against the brick wall.

"You know what.. i'm just gonna take a nap.. for 5 minutes.. that's all.." He mumbled.

He shut his eyes for a moment when he heard footsteps in the now pouring rain. His senses told him to defend himself, but he just wanted to _sleep._

His vision began to blur, and he saw the glimpse of a large figure stalking toward him.

The figure got close enough for Peter to take in the color of the suit the man was wearing.

Red.

Red and black.

Black and red.

White eyes.

Red and-

_Black._

And then darkness.

Peter woke up with something warm and wet on his shoulder. He had a t-shirt on, that was now ripped and soaked with either rainwater, blood, or both.

Probably both.

Wait- where was his hoodie?

His senses flared, and suddenly the whole room was too bright.

Too loud.

Too much noise, too much light, too much-

Too much _everything._

"Oh, look who _finally_ decided to wake up." Peter darted upward, only to then wince and groan, hand moving up to his chest. Standing a few feet away from him was a weirdly familiar looking person in a red and black suit. He was wearing a matching mask with cloudy white eyes. He then noticed some discarded swords on the rug below. And guns.

A lot of guns.

Like, a _lot._

Peter shrunk deeper into the couch, gulping.

Who was that guy?

Did he want to kill him?

Where was he?

How did he-

"Yeah, uh- _shit,_ I wouldn't- _oooh,_ my bad." the man's white eyes widened, and Peter cringed backward slightly, still both confused and terrified. "Yeah, that was my bad. Yeah, I probably didn't stitch that right. Oops."

Peter moved his hands slowly to feel his chest, then his shoulder, then leaned forward to feel his leg. Thank goodness the bullet only grazed his leg.

Wait- bullet?

Then everything came rushing back, all at once.

His eyes widened.

"Where- where am I?!" He croaked. "Who- who are you?"

"Deadpool. Wade Wilson, nice to meet ya." The man- _Deadpool_ -replied in a cool manner.

Then Peter remembed all the weapons.

"Are- are you gonna, what- k-kill me? Are you a- a bounty hunter or something? H-how did you find me-"

Deadpool put his hands up in surrender. _"Relax,_ kid, you'll open yet _another_ stitch. And, to answer your question, uh, I'm a mercenary-" Peter tensed up, gulping.

Deadpool noticed. _"But!_ Not after you. Well, not really. Well- a lot of people are, but not me." The merc said, but Peter still was't convinced.

"Listen, I saw you bleeding out in an alley in the pouring rain, what, you think i'm not decent? I see a kid with three bullet holes in him, left for dead, of _course_ i'm gonna bring the little fucker inside."

Peter frowned. "So.. you're not going to kill me."

_"No!_ What- were you even listening to a word I just said? Alright you know what-" Deadpool stopped turning his head, and spoke in a hushed tone. "-no, I am not going to threaten the kid. No, not that either. No. _No._ _Shut up White!"_ He turned his attention back to Peter, who was even more confused.

"Listen, if you're careful, you could probably walk back home, but that probably isn't a good idea, with you being a terrorist and all-"

Peter flinched like he'd been punched. Deadpool noticed, and snapped his fingers, clicking his tongue.

"Sorry, _framed_ terrorist, but same old same old, the Daily Bugle's always been a load of bullshit, so I doubt anyone's actually gonna believe that crap."

"I highly doubt _that."_ Peter mumbled. "Listen, I just- I need to get back home. I can get there from the sewers, I've done it before."

"First of all, ew, gross- second, if you really think that's a good idea, go on ahead. I ain't stopping ya. But at least take this-" The masked merc threw a roll of money at Peter, who caught it-y'know, spidey sense and all.

Doesn't mean he's gonna keep it.

"I- I can't take this." He stared at the merc, dumbfounded.

"Sure you can. You just use this thing you call a hand, and put it in this thing you call a pocket-"

"No, I- I can't take your money Mr. Deadpool-" The merc stiffled a laugh, before coughing to disguise it.

"Uh, just call me Wade, kid. And if you _can't_ take it, then i'm afraid i'll have to _force_ you to take it. Besides, I got plenty more." He shrugged, and Peter frowned, but gave in and stuffed the cash in his jean pocket, and slowly sat up, and got onto his feet.

"Um- well, I should probably- um, thank you." Peter said, and started limping toward the door, but stopped at the entrance.

He turned back around to face the merc.

"Why did you _really_ help me?" Peter asked, and Deadpool laughed.

"Just because I kill people for a living, doesn't mean i'm heartless." The merc said, and Peter frowned.

Deadpool shrugged. "Just don't end up half dead in an alley again, kay? I might not be there next time to save your dumb spider ass."

Peter chuckled, and turned to leave, whatever fear he had of the merc now nonexistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I have a really good feeling about this new spideytorch fic soooo yeah


End file.
